In your eyes
by poisonivy228
Summary: Caroline goes to NOLA after ten years to fight for what has always been hers ...


_**Hello my dear Klaroline fans, and followers (if I still have any). I haven't been active at all the last few months, due to some things in my personal life, but also trying to give up on Klaroline, I decided to kind of remove myself out of it all. But last night episode triggered so many feelings inside of me. I feel like it's and end of a crazy emotional journey. That in a way breaks my heart, soooo many memories, but also makes me happy to be and have been a part of it. And I just felt like writing and sharing this one- shot with you. A one shot that at the same time sums up everything Klaroline was in the past two years (hence the quotes as a lovely going down memory lane). And also the ending that they have in my heart, and how I picture them ending up. It was such an emotional thing to write it, I'm not afraid to admit and I'm sure any crazy ass Klaroline fan such as myself will understand why I cried through half of it. Anyways, if you feel like reading it I hope you'll enjoy it. I wrote it for my soul, and for the souls of all of us that loved and love Klaroline as if they were actual human beings ... Love you much, xoxo. **_

* * *

_** In your eyes **_

She parked her car in a sideway alley, and removed her perfectly shaped Gucci glasses of her impeccable face. Sometimes it truly wasn't a bad thing to be 29, and still look like a seventeen year old school cheerleader. Caroline had grown into a confident woman, but today she felt like all her confidence had melted away. After all ... It was always him that came for her, and to her, but this time it was her turn to come to him. Klaus Mikaleson was many things, but he was a man of his word. That day in the woods ten years was the last time she saw him. He left her alone; he left her to figure out what she wanted. He left her to live, to make plans, to try out things, to party, to organize, to make mistakes ... He left her to grow up. And when she did ... It all suddenly fell into place... So many emotions finally made sense, and they didn't seem wrong anymore. Because wrong finally became a relative term for Caroline Forbes.

Anyways, it was time ... She expected nothing, after all ten years was a long time, and she didn't know if he even remembered her anymore, maybe he moved on a million times by now. But this time … It was Caroline who wasn't giving up without a fight.

She found her way to his house (her planning and organizing skills were still over the top, she might have changed a bit, but she was still a control freak on the inside) and took one deep breath before walking in. Vampire tend to be that way, knocking and ringing the bell were just too passé. Somehow she just knew where she would find him. Ten years might have passed, but some things … You just know. And she was right on the money. He was sitting in the library reading a book. And God … If she had a beating heart it would explode at that very moment. It's been so long, too long. Yet she memorized every line of his face as a dear map she came back to when she laid awake at nights. The way his cheek felt when she touched it that day in the woods. The way his mouth formed that perfect, genuine smile. The way his eyes glistened with all those words that remained unspoken. None of it had changed, except maybe the eyes … She was yet to find out if they still carried the same flame. It was funny; he still hadn't sensed her presence, so wrapped up in his book. She smiled when she remembered how he said _**"Hello Caroline"**_, and she was … Lost for words … Couldn't believe he was standing there in front of her, so confused she right away whooshed herself away, just to give her mind a moment to compose itself. A moment to breathe the breath she didn't actually need, but next to him always felt like she did. She wondered if she could do the same to him this time. It was high time he got the taste of his own medicine.

" Hello Klaus." she finally broke the silence.

He looked up and … Just looked at her for the longest time, like he was figuring out with himself if she was real or just a fragment of his imagination. But she still couldn't see his eyes …

" Caroline …" he finally spoke, and she almost melted then and there. She missed his voice so much. His voice that teased her, provoked her, and challenged her. And said some of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her: _**"You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you." **_

Little did she know back then that charm would be impossible to compete with.

He said nothing more. That one word was lingering between them. He just looked at her. She always loved and hated that look at the same time. It made her feel naked, like he knew all of her deepest, darkest secrets. Like he knew what she would say before she even knew it. Like he knew her: _**" You mark my words. Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you." **_

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

"Didn't know you were much of a drinker…"

_**"Join us for a drink?" - " Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks!"**_

"It's been a long journey. A girl's a little parched."

"Then I have to be a good host to my dear old friend. What's your poison love?"

Love … It took all she had within her not to throw herself into his arms when he said that word.

"I'll have whatever you're having. I love your house, it even more glorious than the mansion in Mystic Falls."

The mansion where we danced and you teased me on what a glorious dance I was, she remembered so clearly. She could still hear the music some days, and feel his strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her so close to him. Like he never wanted to let go.

"_**You're quite the dancer." "Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."**_

"_**I know."**_

"Well, it's a place I call home. New Orleans has always been special to me. I helped built this town."

"It must be special when you decided to stick around."

She remembered a certain voice mail left on her mobile phone more then ten years ago. It sounded tempting, but the timing wasn't right then. She could only hope the offer would still stand.

"_**Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."**_

"I'd love for you to show me around … If you have time of course …" she said even a bit timidly.

"Why of course. Like I said, what are old friends for?" he wasn't making this easy on her. But that was ok. Only a small part of her actually thought he'd jump into her arms, and whisk her into the sunset. It was her time to fight for him. And for them …

_**"Because Of You Caroline. It Was All For You"**_

Now it was time for her to show him that she was ready to do it all for him. She just wasn't quite sure where to start. Luckily, he picked up the conversation.

"So, how you been love? Travelling?"

"Yes … Actually, I got the see your landscape at the Hermitage. I recognized it, and it really made me think of you."

And of that night when you shared your biggest passion with me, she thought to herself. That night you decided to let me in, and to show me that you were so much more than people thought. And the night you offered to show me the world… The night you appreciated my honesty.

"_**I'll take you; Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?" **_

"Has it? It's nice to know I was thought of. Very nice indeed."

Caroline took a sip of that drink he handed her. She really needed it.

"And have you?"

" Have I what sweetheart?"

"Thought of me?" she asked bluntly.

He said nothing. He just turned away to the window, so that she couldn't see his eyes.

"I know I have no right to ask you that. I know I was the one that asked to be left alone …"

"_**So if you promise to walk away like you said and never come back, then yes I will be honest with you …"**_

"So why are you asking Caroline?"

"Because I really need to know the answer to that question. Because I know you have a life, and so do I. I know a lot of water had passed over the bridge. I needed it to. But in all of that you were always somewhere in the back of my mind. Even when I didn't even realize it. You've gotten under my skin."

"_**Yes, I cover our connection with hostility because ... Yes, I hate myself for the truth."**_

" So, I'm here … Standing in front of you, ten years later … Potentially making the biggest ass out of myself. But I had to come, because I couldn't go on with my life without knowing … If those words that you said to me on my graduation day were meant …"

_ " **He's your first love**__**. I**__**intend**__**to be **__**your last**__**,**__**however long**__**it**__**takes**__**..." **_

He finally turned around and faced her. They were only inches apart. She could almost feel his hot breath on her face. And for a second she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy that moment. If it was going to be one of the last ones they would share together, she wanted to lock it in her memory and keep it for days to come.

"Why me? I've done horrible things. Things you despised me for. I brought nothing but horror into your life, and to the life of those you hold dearest. You think I'm a changed man Caroline? I'll never truly change. It is not in my nature to be good, no matter how much I try. We are the children of the night Caroline. The darkness has too much of an allure for us, to choose light."

" I know all of this. But I also remember you once said: "_**You like being strong, ageless fearless, we're the same Caroline." **_You were right, I just wasn't ready to here it then. I wasn't ready to let go of my old life, of the human self. I wasn't ready to see all the glorious possibilities the world has to offer when you're a vampire. I wasn't ready to take in the bad with the good."

"It brings me great pleasure you came to this conclusion. But it still does not answer my question exactly. Or erase my past mistakes … Or the present and the ones to come … So why me?"

"It's simple really. It's been you all long. Why? Because you're the only one who dared to see the real me. And you loved me. Not for whom you wanted me to be, but for whom I was. You're the only one that cared about my dreams and desires. The only one that wanted to know my thoughts, and the only one that wanted to know the real me."

"_**I want to talk about you: your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."**_

" Just knowing, that for you I was always the one … The one you wanted … I was your first choice. "

" _**And I try so hard and I'm never the one...**__** "**_

" And I don't know if I'm too late, if this what I'm about to say will mean anything to you, anything at all, but I'm just going to put it out there. You weren't my first choice. But you are, and always will be my last."

He didn't move. So she decided to take it as a good sign that he didn't back away physically, but he was still pretty silent.

"Okay, I just pretty much poured my heart to you. And if you're answer is hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, I'll take it and leave, and you'll never have to see me again. But I know you must feel something…"

"_**Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."**_

" You meant nothing to me. You were **Tyler's pretty little girlfriend** and **collateral damage**. And then I came to your room that night of your birthday. And saw this girl, fragile on the outside, trembling with sweat, but still brave enough to talk back to an Original. I was intrigued … I saw your struggle with who you've become and who you were to become, and I felt like helping. And I haven't felt that selfless in ages. But I remember that speech I gave you just pouring out of me. From the parts of me I didn't know even existed anymore. Do you remember that speech sweetheart?"

"Remember it? Klaus, that speech has changed and defined my whole life. It was my first step of accepting my new self, and you made it happen. I keep it here." She placed his hand on her non beating heart.

"I keep every word you said to me that night right here. Deep down inside of me like the most precious treasure I could have been given."

"_**And I **__**could let you die. If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music… genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. you can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."**_

"But the bracelet wasn't half as bad as well, right?"

"You jerk." Caroline laughed and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Well it was worn by …"

_" …**. a princess almost as beautiful as you."**_

_" You always knew just the right thing to say."_

_" Not always. I did push it too far that night. But you called me on it. _

_" And you wanted to rip off my head for it at first …" _

_" But then I fell in love with your honesty …" _

" I have a confession to make."

Caroline went to her bag and opened it. She took something out of it, and placed it into Klaus's hands.

"I always carry it with me. I sometimes feel like it's my lucky charm. Some days I even convinced myself it was a piece of you that I carried with me."

" It's a bit torn around the edges. I guess this means I'll have to drawn you a new one. As many as you'll like …"

Caroline promised herself, no matter what happened, the good, the bad, or the perfect, she would act like a mature adult, or vampire, or whatever, and that she under no circumstances would not cry. Yeah, promises, right? Tears just started pouring out of her eyes when she realized that she would actually get what her heart truly desired so madly and desperately.

"Does this mean you still want me?" but she had to ask just to be on the sure side, there was still a little part of Caroline that was insecure, and she wanted to be loved. Loved by this almighty hybrid standing in front of her. This person that had many faces, but some of them had shown only to her.

Klaus took her face into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes, and then he gently brushed on of the tears away.

"How could you ever even question that? Remember that story of the hummingbird I told you?"

" _**I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a track in the andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun… And I thought, 'what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived…' And that was the only time I thought about being human."**_

" You are my hummingbird Caroline. You're the one that always makes me work hard, you're the one that pushes me into directions I didn't even know I could go, you always question me, and you make me a better man. Not a good man, but a better one nonetheless. I won't lie and say I've been a saint in the last ten years, but no one had ever come near you and my feelings for you. I've done many things in the last ten years. Wage wars, made and destroyed enemies, build alliances, had parties and had fun. But all of that disappeared when you walked into this room today. I realized in that moment I was actually in the midst of it all just sitting here, reading my book, and waiting for you to find your way to me."

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself into his arms so hard they almost fell. But as always, he was there to catch her and steady her.

" I'm sorry it took so long …" she whispered into his ear while gently stroking his hair.

"No, don't you dare to apologize for that. It took how much it needed to take. And I would have waited a thousand more years for you."

" And I would have found a thousand more ways to come to you and make you see how much I love you. Because I do. I love you Klaus."

" I love you too Caroline. And I always will."

She looked deep into his eyes. Yes, the flames where definitely there, and growing by the second. There were no doubts in her mind, or her heart, that he had meant it with all that he was.

"Can you please kiss me now?"

"I thought you'd never asked."

He smiled at her and leaned in closer. She did the same. And after many years of solitude (maybe not of the body, but of the heart) their lips were finally rekindled into a passionate kiss. And so were these two souls that in no right should have belonged to one another, but somehow just did. And always will …


End file.
